


May I Have This Dance?

by Eliykun (Teakyuun)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakyuun/pseuds/Eliykun
Summary: Frederick x Robin/ReaderSometimes it seemed as if there wasn't anything Frederick couldn't do, but tonight Frederick just couldn't stop dancing with you.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I might've gotten carried away with this one. I just really wanted to write this moment and I love Frederick a bunch hahah
> 
> This was fun to write

It was the evening of Chrom's joyous wedding. The earlier festivities had been held with the rest of the halidom in celebration, but in that present moment, there was a dinner party held in the ballroom of the castle. The ballroom was filled with various members of society dressed in elegant fashions as they conversed and danced with one another in a prim and proper fashion. Even some of the members of the Shepherds had also attended the evening festivities, some felt that such fanciful environments did not suit them and Chrom did not want to force them to attend. Regardless, they knew it was an important moment for both Ylisse and Chrom, so at the very least, the Shepherds were able to hold their own celebration for Chrom before he had to leave and attend the royal festivities with the nobles.

Both Chrom and Lissa were spending their much of their time talking to the members of high society with your husband Frederick by their side as a safety precaution. Meanwhile, only a few of the Shepherds were making their way around to the other nobles, talking and conversing while exhibiting etiquette and tact. You had been talking to several of the nobles of Ylisse. After all, you were Ylisse's greatest tactician and Chrom felt that it was important to introduce you as the one who ensured victory to Ylisse's forces. However, after some time you were left to your own devices, and you found yourself spending time with the rest of the Shepherds.

As you stood around twiddling your thumbs by the buffet table, a pair of eyes watched you keenly. Frederick stood in full attention of his surroundings, making sure that Chrom was safe as nobles flocked around to congratulate him. However, Frederick couldn't help but have his eyes rest on your form. He thought you looked dashing, beautiful, every wonderful, descriptive synonym under the sun could be used to describe how you looked. Whether you agree with him or not it didn't matter. You looked incredibly charming in your garments that for a moment it felt as if he was looking at you on your own wedding day all over again. Frederick couldn't take his eyes off you, but alas, he must.

Frederick continued to give polite smiles to Chrom's guests as his liege continued to speak to them about the occasion. He felt tremendously proud of Chrom at that moment. He was happy for both Chrom and his bride, and he felt that it would be very difficult to ruin the festivities. Despite such a cheer in the atmosphere, Frederick was still attentive to his surroundings. He supposed that because he was so attentive, his eyes were able to find where you were in the midst of the crowd. He still kept an eye and an ear out for Chrom though, but how can he deny wanting to capture each and every single moment of his beloved.

Shameless, Frederick thought, It's as if I was nothing but a newlywed. Yet, regardless of how he couldn't help but look at you, he could never bring to scold himself.

Frederick noticed you looked wary at first. After all, it was rare for you to attend such an extravagant occasion, but in due time he saw Lissa come to settle at your side. He watched as you chat with Lissa for a while, exchanging bright smiles before the music began to play and suddenly Lissa was pulling you into a dance. Frederick watched as you danced with Lissa, then Maribelle, then Virion, then Ricken, and Stahl, and Kellam, then Sumia, and Sully, and every one of the Shepherds who attended the party. Frederick wondered a little on how he should feel about watching you dance the night away with everyone else, but after seeing how much you smiled from dancing with your dearest friends he couldn't help but smile and thank Naga that you were enjoying yourself.

"Frederick, did you hear what I said?" Suddenly Chrom's voice broke Frederick from his trance.

"Sorry, milord." Frederick was apologetic, "I'm afraid I did not catch exactly what you said."

"I was asking if you were alright," Chrom paused and looked in the direction Frederick was looking last, "You should've said something if you wanted a dance with Robin, you know?"

"With all due respect Milord, I have my duties tonight," Frederick replied, but Chrom merely brushed him off.

"Frederick you are incredibly devoted and dutiful. I wouldn't have it any other way, but it is my wedding tonight and who am I to deny you from enjoying the night with your spouse?" Chrom gave a smile, "Relax, I'll be alright for an hour or two."

"But Milord--"

"Don't waste such a rare occasion, Frederick. Go."

Before Frederick could say any more, he felt a small but firm shove as he was suddenly pushed to move through the crowd towards you. He took a moment to recover from the sudden push to readjust his tie and fix his attire. He was dressed as formal as can be, but modestly enough to suit his position as knight and retainer. Frederick made his way to you where you were just ending a dance.

When he got closer, he noticed that you had already seen him. Your eyes met and Frederick watched you go to his side. As you did so, Frederick could see you were examining his appearance just as keenly as he examined yours.

"My," You say as you approached him, "You certainly look handsome tonight, Freddybear."

Frederick cleared his throat as a response to the nickname before speaking, "Thank you, Robin. You look stunning tonight as well. Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Absolutely," You reply with a smile, "but having you with me would make the night all the more wonderful."

"Then I suppose Naga has blessed us with this opportunity." Frederick took your hand in his and bowed slightly, giving the back of your hand a gentle kiss, "May I have this dance, my beloved?" Frederick rose and you drew yourself close to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Frederick." You say. Frederick could not help but smile as he pulled you into a dance across the ballroom.

As the two of you danced, Frederick gazed at you with a loving expression on his features. Your smile was so precious and to be able to continuously see it each and every day was such a blessing. His heart swelled so much that he could practically swing you around in an embrace if he wished. Maybe some other time if he wasn't surrounded by members of high society. Frederick was not the type to give such spontaneous, outgoing acts of love but gods did his heart soar for you. Honestly, sometimes Frederick thought he loved you way too much, but he had no complaints of course. You made him so incredibly happy and lucky and he felt that he was so in love with you.

Frederick hoped that you loved him just as greatly. Judging by the way you wanted to pull him so close; judging by the way you chuckled and smiled and followed his movements so perfectly; judging by the way your eyes shone and glimmered; judging by the way your face flushed and your breath hitched; Frederick thought that it was likely you loved him like he loved you. The two of you followed the music as it flowed between the two of you, yet it sounded like such a blur for you were both so caught up in the moment; so caught up in each other.

"It feels like we've done this before." You say quietly as you continued to dance.

"You'd need to elaborate, Robin. I don't think I know what you mean." Frederick replied just as quietly.

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"You mean the moment I watched you walk down the aisle? Or perhaps you mean the moment I held your hands in mine while we were declaring our vows?" Frederick started, and you continued his train of thought without a moment's hesitation.

"Or maybe it was the time you whisked me away into a dance just like this one? Or are you thinking about the moments much after that one?" You teased slyly, earning a small laugh from your husband.

"No, it wasn't that one." Frederick suddenly and briefly pulled you away from another couple as he noticed you were about to collide, "Maybe something a little bit more clumsy if we're going to carry on like this."

You laugh, "Oh? So like the time you decided that bear meat was your confirmation of love?"

"Perhaps not that clumsy."

You laugh more and you were pulled back into that intimate moment as you dance with Frederick, even as the first song ended and the second song began.

While the two of you were so enamored with each other, Lissa wandered back to Chrom who was watching you both with a smile. Lissa followed the gaze of her brother and found herself smiling too.

"Hey, Chrom, I don't think Frederick will be coming back anytime soon." Lissa laughed and saw that Chrom chuckled along with her.

"It's probably for the best," Chrom replied, "Workaholics, both of them. I appreciate their hard work but it's nice to see them enjoying themselves with each other."

"Yeah," Lissa turned to her brother, "Shouldn't you be making the same lovey-dovey display with your own spouse? You just got married, Chrom."

Chrom turned to Lissa, "Of course I'll go dance, but I don't know if I could ever be like that."

"You'd probably bump into several dancers if you're not careful." Lissa teased, "But if you're letting Frederick off, you could stand to also celebrate with the one you married, you know?"

Chrom did eventually dance with his spouse, but it wasn't long before they were accidentally almost bumped into by the dancing Frederick and Robin. That was the only time they stopped dancing, apologising profusely for almost knocking over the newly married royal couple.

Frederick and Robin took to standing to one side afterward, holding hands and engaged in a hushed, loving conversation. The pair were watching over the celebration still sharing the moment that lingered after their dance, but yet somehow still engaged in working and making sure the celebration could proceed safely.

Well, at least they enjoyed themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this feel free to come vist me at summoner-eliy.tumblr.com
> 
> I can do one-shot requests (FE13 onwards) and I'm happy to chat more about Fire Emblem!


End file.
